


absorption

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Series: Past World War II [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF Prussia (Hetalia), BDSM, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism Play, Creepy, Dark Love, Gore, Heavy BDSM, Historical Hetalia, Illustrations, M/M, Masochism, Post-World War II, Psychopaths In Love, Sadism, Sadistic Russia (Hetalia), Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Relationships, masochist prussia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: - Я хочу твое сердце, Гилберт. Буквально. [Пост-ликвидация Пруссии]





	absorption

Начинается все безобидно — Гилберту выбивают ключицу. Та влажно хрустит, созвучно отзываясь в чужом мурлыкающем напеве. У Брагинского зрачки как два дула, черные, пустые, страшные. Сухие губы растянуты в улыбке чеширского кота — неестественно широкой. Кажется, в этот раз он перестарался, и Брагинский таки ебанулся с концами.

Гилберт не знает, где он. В какой-то заброшке, куда Иван притащил его, бросив кулем на пол и попутно вещая светским тоном о том, что кровь плохо отмывается, а крики и вопли не помогают доверительным отношениям с соседями. После войны полмира лежало в руинах, а люди все еще не отошли от присутствия захватчиков на своей земле. Не стоило их нервировать лишний раз, заботливо пояснил ему Брагинский, похлопав по щеке с пробивающейся сизой щетиной. Суд закончился быстро, его вычеркнули из круга избранных. Он стал _никем_. Не имел больше права ни на что: ни на сопротивление, ни на обжалование приговора. Ни даже на собственное имя. Он больше не страна, так, тень, жалкий отблеск былого величия, шмат грязи на чужом ботинке. Гилберт чувствует, что горит, разваливается, гниет. Его территории _нихера больше не его_. Кому он нужен-то такой?..

Брагинский падалью не брезгует.

Брагинский тащит его за собой, в колодец безумия, где он сам змеей свернулся в клубок и кусает собственный хвост, как проклятый уроборос. Пожирает сам себя, с наслаждением отхватывая куски плоти, а теперь Гилберт присоединится к его пиршеству. Станет главным застольным блюдом.

Поэтому бывший уже Пруссия здесь. В развалинах чьего-то дома. На развалинах чьего-то мира. С бывшим врагом и нынешним… тюремщиком? Сожителем? _Сердечным другом_ , как сказал бы Франция. Он не знает, что с ним будет, и убеждает себя, что ему все равно. Смерть в полном смысле слова ему не грозит. Есть вещи пострашнее. Забвение. Бесплодное, пустое существование, которое ждет его до скончания времен. На фоне этого мысль о пытках кажется почти сладкой. Ощущать что-то — значит жить.

Гилберт хочет жить.

Брагинский смотрит на него с растерянной озадаченностью, как ребенок, который не может решить, какое крыло оторвать первым у пойманной мушки. А потому на пробу отвешивает ему удар ногой под дых. Гилберт охает. Его переворачивает пару раз, а потом он снова гулко мешком картошки падает на спину. Ребра наверняка смялись, как яичная скорлупа.

Иван все так же задумчиво садится на корточки рядом с ним, пока Гилберт давится черной от сгустков крови, пузырящейся слюной. Одна капля стекает по подбородку, падает на грязно-белую рубашку. Иван наклоняется к нему, и Гилберт вздрагивает, потому что движение настолько плавное и быстрое, как бросок кобры, что он успевает лишь осоловело моргнуть.

Иван, сжав пальцами его подбородок так, что кости затрещали, подтягивает его к себе и абсолютно слитным, естественным жестом слизывает кровь и слюну, очертив языком линию челюсти. Гилберт застывает. Все происходящее отдавало какой-то первобытной дикостью. Сюрреализмом. Дурным путанным сном. Эротическим кошмаром. Где пытки? Где подвалы НКВД? Раскаленное железо и гвозди под ногти? _Что это блять еще такое?!_

Брагинский вдруг разжимает пальцы (Гилберт снова шлепается на бетонный пол) и улыбается, обнажив испачканные кровью зубы. Острые и белые.

Пока Гилберт борется с приступом ужаса, придавившим его, словно гранитная плита, Иван, кажется, наконец определяется, какое крыло он будет отрывать ему в первую очередь, и говорит:

— Ты знаешь, что раньше люди пожирали части тела врагов, чтобы забрать их силу? Знаешь, конечно. Люди чего-то да понимают в этом мире, да, Гил? Они жрали печень, чтобы получить здоровье, легкие — чтобы стать сильнее. Сердце, чтобы забрать чужую храбрость. Тебе не кажется, что это очень символично? Столицу называют сердцем страны, и теперь Кёнигсберг мой. Я образно, можно сказать, съел твое сердце.

У Гилберта мурашки ползут по спине. Ему кажется, что понимание вот-вот настигнет его. Он не хочет понимать. Но Иван не оставляет ему выбора.

— Я хочу твое сердце, Гилберт. Буквально.

Вот и все. Предельно ясно. Блядски символично.

— Да ты романтик, Брагинский, — хрипит Байлшмидт, чувствуя, как не регенерирующие ребра крошатся вместе с маской его напускного спокойствия. Иван, продолжая улыбаться, словно услышал невесть какую забавную шутку, медленно снимает перчатки и садится на него, придавливая весом к полу. Он сидит прямо на бедрах, и Гилберт сквозь боль ощущает, как его мимолетно простреливает удовольствие от чужого грубого движения. Улыбка Брагинского превращается в ухмылку.

— Ай да Гилберт, бравый молодчик. Даже на смертном одре, да?

Гилберт скалится.

Равно до тех пор пока чужая рука не пробивает ему грудину.

Байлшмидт хрипит, когда Иван вытаскивает из него руку, покрытую кровью, словно красной лайковой перчаткой. Он снова делает движения бедрами вперед, придвигаясь ближе, и оглаживает чужую обесцвеченную кожу, то и дело скользя пальцами по краям развороченной раны. В этом жесте есть что-то противоестественно-интимное, чувственное. Так ласкают женщину, погружаясь в ее нутро. С благоговением и неторопливостью. Так раскрывают пальцами нежный бутон, чтобы добраться до сердцевины.

Боль уже не оглушает, она омывает его, расходясь волнами, и смешивается с другой волной тягучего жара, которая идет снизу, от паха. Они встречаются и разбиваются друг о друга, рассыпаясь снопом искр, и Гилберт давится стоном, который все равно больше похож на приглушенный булькающий звук. Во рту слишком много крови, но Иван милостиво облегчает ему задачу. Наклоняется и выпивает все до капли, вылизывает так, будто хочет душу высосать. _Просто напросто жрет его рот_.

Когда он отодвигается назад, нижняя половина его лица измазана алым, похоже на растертую помаду. Будто он вырвался из объятий страстной любовницы, а не пытался откусить чужой язык.

А его руки меж тем, огладив торс, снова возвращаются к грудине, успевшей неуклюже срастись. Не до конца, но этого хватает, чтобы Брагинский нахмурился и снова толкнулся пальцами вглубь.

Гилберт с отстраненным любопытством смотрит, как чужие тонкие пальцы осторожно раздвигают его ребра, выворачивая их наружу. Они как распахнутая птичья клетка. Там бешеной птицей в силках сжалось его сердце. Иван с нежностью вытаскивает его наружу, баюкая, как ребенка в люльке.

Сердце еще колотится, красное и влажное, действительно похожее на новорожденного, извлеченного из чрева матери. Он не может оторвать взгляд от фантасмагоричного зрелища: чужих губ, шепчущих что-то в живую, движущуюся плоть, гасящую в ней свой голос. Эти же губы, насытившись вдоволь преклонением перед этой трепещущей тварью, вонзают острые зубы, выгрызая кусок. Иван ест жадно и неаккуратно, в противовес сладостной неторопливой ласке, которой он до этого одаривал его тело, сейчас он голодный зверь, пожирающий заслуженную добычу.

Гилберт думает, что ничего _прекраснее_ еще не видел.

Он думает, что теперь они связаны навсегда. Кровью. Плотью. Этой самой пожираемой плотью, его частью, что теперь внутри другого. Они всегда стремились слиться воедино, но не знали как. Гилберт мечтал подчинить его, завоевать, сделать своим. Но этого всегда было недостаточно. Секс был хорошим способом ощутить единство, но он давал лишь временную эйфорию от владения чужим телом. Сейчас все по-другому. Он _внутри_ Брагинского окончательно. Бесповоротно. От этого кружится голова (а может, дело в крови, что почти полностью вытекла из его покореженного тела).

Иван доедает его неторопливо. Последние кусочки смакует, слизывая с пальцев багровые подтеки, и в этих движениях эротического больше, чем во всем, что Гилберт видел до этого момента.

Байлшмидт чувствует, как зародыш нового сердца формируется внутри его распахнутой грудины, но его это совершенно не трогает.

Он все еще оглушен осознанием происходящего. Это чудовищно, извращенно и неправильно. Но Гилберт понимает.

Он _понимает_.

Это был акт принятия. Иван _принял_ его, сделал частью себя. Поглотил.

А Гилберт не растворился в нем, лишь встал на недостающее место, как пазл, кусочек мозаики. Он думал, что его стерли, что он никто. Но он был кем-то. Важным. Нужным. Недостающим.

Иван смотрит на него, и его зрачки все так же черны и пусты. Но Байлшмидт чувствует настоящий покой, почти пьянящую безмятежность. Ребра уже вставали на место.

Пруссии больше нет.

Но Гилберта это уже не волнует.

 

**Author's Note:**

> illustrations by Syrnik
> 
> https://vk.com/photo-99572437_456239052  
> https://vk.com/photo-99572437_456239053  
> https://vk.com/photo-99572437_456239054


End file.
